Without You I'm Nothing
by Hachiman
Summary: The Jewel is complete. InuYasha still won't make the decision between Kag and Kikyo. So Kagome makes the decision herself but can she live with it? Was she wrong?lemon COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: No I do not own InuYasha or anyone else but maybe one day. Yes, one day when I'm Queen of the world._

A/N: I kept hearing that stupid saying 'If you love something let it go…" (blah, blah you know the one) So I thought I'd put it too the test with Inu+kag and see how it worked out. This is also my first attempt at a real kissing scene so be nice. Ok?

CHAPTER 1 : **Fading Sunlight**

Kagome stood next to the well and closed her eyes. Her hand came up to enclose the completed Shikon no tama that hung from a thin chain around her neck. Looking down at it she marvelled that such a small thing could cause so much trouble, so much pain. Turning it in her hand, her thumb moved over the smooth surface; it was all going to be ok now though.

Everything was working out the way it should. Naraku had been defeated, Miroku's hand restored. Sango had her little brother Kohaku back safe and sound and soon she and Miroku would marry and leave to make a new life for themselves. InuYasha and Sesshomaru had even come to a truce of sorts. Kagome smiled; well they ignored each other but at least they didn't try to kill each other. Even Koga was settled. Eventually he had given up on her seeing that she would never love him and soon he was to be married to Ayame. There was only one thing left undone as far as she was concerned.

Kikyo.

She closed her eyes at the pain inside her that even just the thought of that name caused. Kikyo was still around, her presence dominated everything, and still InuYasha said nothing. He seemed content to let things go on as they had been but Kagome felt as if it was slowly killing her. Every time he rushed off when he caught Kikyo's scent, every time his face was shrouded in the pain that these encounters caused him, and every time she had to see him deep in thought over that bitch. It hurt.

Kagome's hand clenched over the jewel, but what hurt most was when he looked at her, his eyes tender or when he touched her when no one was looking, his fingers caressing her. It hurt even just to look at him sometimes, to know that he might care for her but he would choose another. And she didn't know if she would be able to take it. She could never stand there and make him choose. Never. Whatever he did, he would end up hurting someone he cared for and she wouldn't be able to stand and watch him go through that kind of pain. So she'd make the choice for him. She had no reason to stay here every thing was finished. It was time for her to leave

An afternoon breeze rustled the trees, bringing with it a tantalizingly familiar scent. _InuYasha._ She might not have his delicate sense of smell but she would recognize his particular scent anywhere. It would haunt her the rest of her days. She heard the whisper of his hair against his clothes as he moved behind her.

"Kagome?" his voice was unsure.

Slowly she turned around and opened her eyes to look at him. Her eyes clashed with his and she quickly turned her head away. '_I can't do this, I can't_,' she told herself.

'_You have to_,' a little voice responded, '_What you feel now will be nothing compared to the pain you'll feel later if you let this continue'. _

Taking a deep breath she slowly let it out again and turned to look at him but her eyes dropped to his chest unable bear the tender concern she could see there. Slowly she reached up and unhooked the necklace from around her neck. Holding it in front of her, she watched as it twinkled in the fading sunlight, beams of light piercing it and shooting off into different directions.

"What is it Kagome? Why are you ---," he stopped as she quickly took the last three steps separating them, feeling him tense as her breasts came up against his chest. He stood still arms by his side. Raising her arms she wrapped them around his neck and rested her head against his chest. _I want to tell you now… tell you the things I could never say to you before. I want to tell you… tell you how much I…_Kagome bit down hard on her lip as tears filled her eyes._ But I can't tell you… I can't… so I'll show you…please let me show you._

Lifting her head Kagome raised her eyes to his trying to make him hear her thoughts, trying to tell him. Her eyes slid slowly to his lips and she felt him tense again.

"Kagome? I----,"

NO! Her brain screamed. Pulling his head down she stood on tiptoes and brushed her lips against his, silencing him_. Don't talk. I don't want to talk, not yet. Just give me one moment, that's all I want, just one moment to show you…show you how I feel. One moment that's just ours. _

His hands came to her shoulder's holding her there as he raised his head and looked down at her, his face unreadable.

_Please!_ Her heart cried, _please just one moment, one moment before it ends_. She dropped her eyes to hide the fear she felt, fear that the end would come all too soon. She felt his hands leave her shoulders and drop. _No special moment_, she thought as she made a move to step back only to have his arms move around her and pull her to him, his mouth crashing down on hers. Kagome stiffened for a moment in shock, then relaxed moving herself closer into his embrace, her arms tightening around his neck again.

His lips moved over hers, gently he touched his tongue to her lips, coaxing them to part. She moaned and her lips parted allowing his tongue to slide between them, as he did, a jolt shot through Kagome's body, a shiver of pleasure running down her spine. Timidly she touched her own tongue to his and her world exploded at the ferocity of his response.

His arms crushed her closer; his hands sliding down her hips, moulding her closer to his thighs. His mouth slanted fiercely over hers, his tongue plunging deep into her mouth, caressing her own. Kagome groaned softly kissing him back, her hands moving up to spread through his thick hair, losing herself in the kiss, neither of them thinking.

An eon later he slowly lifted his mouth from hers, his breathing heavy. Still holding her close he buried his face in her hair, his lips touching her neck.

"Kagome," his voice was barely recognizable. "We have to stop,"

Kagome shivered as his lips moved against the sensitive skin of her neck. Pulling back she looked at him with her heart in her eyes " Just one more moment ," she whispered, "I want to show you," she lent up and traced his lips with her tongue. With a groan of surrender he covered her mouth again kissing her, his tongue entwining with hers.

Kagome's hands clenched in his hair for a second before sliding to his shoulders, pushing away his clothes to touch bare skin. She felt his chest muscles leap reflexively then draw tight as her hand touched him. Her own knees threatened to buckle as he slipped his hand up under her loose shirt to rest on her ribcage, his fingers brushing the underside of her breasts.

Kagome's hands tightened over his shoulders afraid she might fall but his arm came up from her hips to the small of her back, holding her tightly to him. Realizing she wasn't going to fall, she let her hands continue their exploration, smoothing across the muscles of his chest. Slowly her hand slid down his body, reaching his waist and she played with the fabric of his hakama before her fingers hesitantly slid inside.

Groaning, InuYasha pulled his mouth from hers and captured her wandering hand, holding it in his own as he buried his face back in her neck, biting her gently in frustration.

"Kagome. We can't do this," he breathed raggedly, his lips moving against her skin, his warm breath tickling her ear. His arms slid around her waist and hugged her to him.

Kagome's hand tightened on him for a moment, not wanting to let go. Sighing she relaxed her grip and leaned into him and looked up at the sky, trying to blink back the sudden tears that were clouding her vision. _It was time to go. This was her only moment she would have no others. He belonged to Kikyo. _

Slowly she slid her arms back up around his neck, her hands gently moving under the beads he hated so much. Placing her lips against his ear, her mouth moved silently telling what she had longed to but now never would. _I love you InuYasha. _Pulling her head back she reached up and pressed her lips to his one last time.

Stepping back out of his arms, she raised her trembling hands bringing the Kotodama beads with her. The tears were falling silently down her cheeks and onto the necklace she now held close to her chest. Looking up she tried to smile. She failed miserably. Pain was tearing across her chest making it hard for her to breath, taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself and speak.

"You're free, InuYasha," she whispered holding out the beads in her hand as if to prove it to him.

He stood there, a bewildered expression on his face, his hands laying empty at his sides, seemingly waiting for something to hold. Kagome resisted the urge to beg him to hold her and never let her go.

"The jewel is yours," she nodded toward the necklace she had placed around his neck. "Just like you always wanted," He looked down at the jewel as if stunned it was there.

"You can do what you want now," she said thinking bitterly that what he probably wants is to find Kikyo. Her hand grasped her chest at the pain the thought caused her.

InuYasha reached out a hand as if to help her but she cringed away and stepped back coming up against the well.

"No, don't touch me," her voice caught on a sob and she could barely get the words out. "I can't…I can't bear…" she bit her lip trying to swallow the sob that rose to her throat.

"Kagome, what the hell are you talking about? What's going on?" he moved to step forward but she held her hand out to stop at him. He looked at it then her in confusion.

"Kagome what---," he stopped as she shook her head and stepped up onto the edge of the well never taking her eyes off him.

"I have to go InuYasha," she sobbed, the pain eating away at her insides. "I have to. Please…Please tell everyone …I'm sorry. I can't bear to say… good bye to them," she stuttered.

"Tell them yourself," he growled, angry now.

"Goodbye InuYasha," she whispered tears pouring from her eyes.

"Don't you dare Kagome! I'll come and drag you back!" he yelled, lunging forward to grab her but missing as she stepped back and disappeared into the well. He growled. Stupid girl, didn't she know he would just come after her like he had every time before? He touched the jewel around his neck. What the hell kind of game was she playing? He smiled grimly; she was going to pay when he caught her. Kissing him like that and then just going back to her own time. What the hell was she thinking? He had a good mind to finish what she had started. Jumping over the wood into the well he landed with a heavy thud on the bottom, dust flying up around him.

"What the hell?" looking up he saw darkening sky and trees not the dirty old roof he'd expected. Leaping back up, he tried again jumping down only to land on the bottom again. No blue light, no cosmic space, nothing.

He couldn't get through the well! What had she done?

"What the hell did you do Kagome! He yelled at the stone walls. How could she seal the well? Did she even know how? Had someone shown her how? His mind seared for answers. He dismissed the idea of her grandfather, he was useless, and her mother and brother wouldn't have been any help. No, there were only two people she could have asked, Kaede and Miroku. And all his bets were on the stupid interfering monk. Anger roared to life inside him fuelled by the pain he felt. He was going to beat Miroku until he unsealed the well. Yeah, that's exactly what he'd do, first he'd pummel Miroku then he'd go bring Kagome back, whether she liked it or not.

Jumping back out of the well he stalked in the direction of the village only to stop as he spotted his prey standing at the edge of the clearing, Shippo at his side. With one leap he landed in front of Miroku his fangs bared and lifted him by the front of his robes, causing him to drop his staff.

"What did you do monk?" he snarled

Miroku looked down at him calmly.

"I did only what she asked me to do," he replied not even trying to pretend he did not know what they were talking about. InuYasha shook him, that was not the answer he wanted.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" he yelled.

Miroku looked down at the angry half demon and regretted the fact he had something to do with the pain he saw in those angry golden eyes. "I gave her everything she needed to properly seal the well. Forever," his voice was low and calm as if he sensed how close to the edge InuYasha was. "It can't be undone,"

"NO!" InuYasha screamed as he threw the monk against a tree, watching him slide down to the ground.

"InuYasha!" Shippo cried in shock. He ran to Miroku's side "You're in trouble now," he said looking back at InuYasha "I'm going to tell Kagome when she ---,"

"Kagome's gone," InuYasha bit out as he stalked toward where Miroku lay, winded.

"She'll be back though and when she does I'll---,"

"She's never coming back," InuYasha cut him off cruelly.

"No!" Shippo cried, "That's not true!"

InuYasha ignored him and reached down and grabbed Miroku by the throat, lifting him in the air again.

"Shippo," Miroku rasped "Go to the village," It was better if InuYasha and himself sorted this out now, without interference.

Shippo looked at both of them not sure what to do, then without another word, ran intent on getting Sango before InuYasha did something he regretted.

"You know she'll never forgive you if you kill me," Miroku managed to get out.

"I'm not going to kill you, only beat you to a bloody pulp," InuYasha's grin was pure malice.

"She won't like that either," Miroku rasped. InuYasha dropped him to the ground.

"What does it matter if she's never coming back?" his voice was thick with anger and pain.

Miroku sat rubbing his throat "It was her choice InuYasha,"

InuYasha turned his back and clenched his fists by his side.

" She didn't do this lightly. She wanted you to be free to continue your life… whatever you chose," he added InuYasha spun around to face him.

"And what if SHE was my choice!" he yelled

"Was she?" Miroku asked quietly

InuYasha spun back around and stalked off toward the well without answering.

Miroku sighed sadly and lay down on the grass looking up at the sky as the first stars began to appear. "I hope you can live with your choice Kagome," he whispered, "because I don't think InuYasha can,"

InuYasha stood by the well where only a short time ago he had stood with Kagome in his arms. How could she leave him? He jumped in and once again landed on the bottom. Ripping the Shikon jewel from around his neck he dug a hole in the dirt and placing the jewel in the bottom he buried it. It'll work, he told himself. It worked once before. She'll sense the jewel and she'll come back. She had to.

He sat and waited… and waited… and waited.

"Damn it! Get back here Kagome!" he yelled in frustration. His fist hit the stone wall at his side, shattering the stone and cracking the ones around it.

"Come back here! You can't leave me!" he slammed his fists in the ground

"KAGOMEEEEE!"

As she sank into the light Kagome immediately began to move her lips, silently saying the words to seal the well closed behind her. She didn't stop until her feet touched the ground once more. With shaking hands she pulled out five slips of paper from her pocket and stepped to each side of the well, placing a piece of the paper on each. Holding the last piece she sat in the centre of the well, tears still streaming from her eyes. Slowly she dug a small hole, her hands shaking so much she kept dropping the dirt, having to start again. When the hole was dug she reached back into her pocket and pulled out a shiny black stone. Placing the paper around it she lowered it to the small hole and covered it with dirt, her tears wetting the soil.

She sat there, InuYasha's beads still clutched in her hand, watching as her tears fell on there surface making them glisten like precious stones. Only one thing left to do, she thought and then the well would seal forever. She traced her finger over the sharp point of one of the bones on the necklace.

Suddenly a noise came from the wall in front of her, making her look up. Stunned she watched as one of the stones in the wall crumbled and others around it cracked, the chips of stone turning to dust before her eyes. A sob racked her body.

"InuYasha," she cried. It could only be him. A familiar sensation made her nerves tingle. The Jewel.

"Kagome!" her body jerked. She couldn't have heard that. She couldn't have. It was only her imagination, she told herself. It was over. There was no going back. Slowly she drew the bone across her palm, cutting into her flesh. She watched as the blood ran down her wrist but she barely felt pain. Physical pain was fleeting but the pain in her heart would last her a lifetime. She placed her hand face down on the soil, letting her blood seep into it.

A light started to spread from under her hand travelling outward until it covered the bottom of the well. The papers on the walls glowed and slowly writing appeared on them, the black ink, stark against the white paper. Slowly the light faded and Kagome sat back slowly, shaking uncontrollably. Crawling over to the broken stone she placed her hand over it as if trying to somehow connect to him. She sobbed and her hand slid away. _She was never going to see him again._

Crumpling over she wrapped her arms around herself and rocked back and forth trying to overcome the hollow empty feeling inside her but it would not go away and neither would a voice that kept calling her name.

"KAGOMEEEEE!"

**A/N: There's more of this story but I don't know whether to add it or leave her sitting in the well forever, crying her eyes out. Oh well, I guess I'll put the next chapter up, can't have her crying forever.**


	2. The morning sun

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the rest of them, blah, blah ,blah, ECT, ECT, ECT …

**A/N: I think Kagome would be about 21 here, also the characters might be a little OOC but I figure they must have matured a bit since they finished the jewel so…**

CHAPTER 2: **Morning Sunlight**

_ But true love is a durable fire  
In the mind ever burning;_  
_Never sick, never old, never dead,  
From itself never turning._

**Sir Walter Raleigh 1552-1618**

_from Walsingham (my fav poem)_

_A year has past_… 

The clearing was calm; rays of morning sunlight streamed softly through the trees twinkling on the dew dampened flowers that poked their heads above the grass. The sweet song of a bird calling to its mate rang out through the morning air, followed by the gentle fluttering of wings.

A red and silver blur descended from the sky and landed softly, barely disturbing the grass around him. Sunlight caressed his form, turning his silver hair into a glowing banner down his back and touching the side of his face with gentle warmth.

He stood there quietly, his hands hanging by his side, his head bowed and eyes closed. The quiet of the forest helping to calm the sea of pain and anger that seemed to constantly swell inside him, threatening to eat him alive. Taking a deep breath he slowly raised his head, bringing his face fully into the sunlight, the movement disturbing the delicate chain around his neck. Sunlight reached to touch the round jewel that hung there but seemed to shy away, leaving it in shadow, as if afraid of the darkness that swirled inside it.

" You are a pitiful sight, little brother,"

At the sound of another's voice he slowly he lowered his face and opened his eyes, their golden depths flat and lifeless.

"Sesshomaru," he said it more of a curse than an acknowledgement of demon's presence behind him.

"Here you are cowering in this forest, liking your wounds and all because you're afraid to make a decision," he stepped forward from the shadows of the trees into the sunlight, his own silver hair swaying around him like a silver mantle. "It's pathetic,"

InuYasha turned around and faced his older brother, his face cold

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" his voice echoed the wintry expression his face, his fingers flexing by his side. He was sick of Sesshomaru taunting him. What did he know about how he felt?

Sesshomaru's smile was filled with scornful amusement. "How long will you sulk InuYasha?" he ignored the dangerous look InuYasha gave him, continuing, "All this grief over one small girl, its very touching… and pointless," he deliberately provoked him further.

InuYasha's hand came to his sword but in just a slight movement Sesshomaru was there, his hand on InuYasha's wrist, stopping him. He lent his face close to InuYasha's, his smile gone "Grow up InuYasha … stop this stupidity and make your choice," he let go and stepped back just as the sound of a young girls voice calling his name rang through the trees.

"She can't wait forever," With one last disdainful look he turned around and disappeared through the trees towards the sound of the Rin's voice.

InuYasha didn't move for the longest time, he stood staring at the spot where his brother had been. Was he finally losing his mind? Had _Sesshomaru_ just given him romantic advice? He blinked as the words echoed in his head. 'Make your choice'. His eyes filled with pain. Hadn't he already inadvertently made his choice though? He had never told Kagome how much he cared for her, how much she meant to him, forcing her to make the decision for them both.

'_And she made the wrong one'_ a voice whispered inside him. It was too late though, what could he do to change it? The well was sealed nothing he tried could open it, not holy men, not demon magic not even the jewel. What choice did he have left to make?

As if to answer his question the wind picked up bringing with it a familiar scent.

"Kikyo,"

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten me InuYasha," came her smooth voice. "It's been so long since I last saw you,"

Slowly he turned around and faced her. Her soul stealers drifted around him in an eerie silence that seemed to encircle them, shielding them from the outside world. This past year he had not seen her, had deliberately avoided her, now as he watched her move closer to him, he wondered why he felt nothing, no happiness, no relief, no …love? Love. It had been a year and he had felt nothing, no desire to see her, had barely thought of her, but every moment since he had last seen Kagome seemed to burn like an arrow in his chest, ripping him apart. Kikyo's hands captured his; startled he looked down at them then back up at her face.

" InuYasha we can finally be together, forever," her eyes rested on the jewel, a slight smile touching her lips, as she stepped closer and lay her head on his chest.

Together forever with Kikyo?_ No. No. No_! His whole being seemed to scream it. Why? Wasn't it what he had always wanted? Isn't that what he had been fighting for all that time?

… _No._

Was Sesshomaru right? Was he afraid? Afraid to make a decision? _No! _His heart screamed_ there was never a decision to make. _ Never a decision? His eyes widened as he finally comprehended what it was his heart was trying to tell him.

He drew his hands from hers and stepped back, his eyes never leaving her face. Her face had once been so dear to him; the one spot of light in his dark life but even looking at her now, another face blocked his vision.

"I did care for you Kikyo," his voice was soft. " I did,"

Her face froze and her eyes flew to his. "What are you saying?"

"I think that even if Naraku had not turned us against each other we would have eventually parted, we had no faith in each other," he looked down at his hands "You were the first person to care for me and I truly cared for you but …I mistook what I felt for you as love," he looked up at her "and I kept telling myself that, because I was scared, scared of the way Kagome made me feel. I hid behind the feelings I had for you and I hurt the one person I should have protected,"

"Is that what you've been telling yourself?" she shook her head " You're wrong. You're mine InuYasha!"

He looked at her; his eyes filled with regret and shook his head "I'm sorry Kikyo,"

"She is gone InuYasha, you made your decision," her eyes blazed with anger.

He looked at her barely seeing her, in his mind he saw a different girl whose eyes sparkled with the happiness of life not the dull pain of death. A girl who would give up her own happiness for his.

"Kikyo, there was never a decision for me to make," His voice filled with realisation "It was made the moment I saw her," his hand came up to hold the darkened Shikon Jewel in his palm, his eyes glistening with tears at what he should have known so much sooner… at all the pain he had caused because he'd been afraid to admit it to himself.

" I love…I love …Kagome," he whispered in awe

An inhuman sound tore from Kikyo's throat. "It doesn't matter, It's too late!" she reached for him again but as Kagome's name fell from his lips, a blinding light burst from the jewel burning away the darkness inside. It spread between them, covering them, as warm as sunlight. InuYasha watched as Kikyo's face faded into the brightness in front of him, her expression peaceful. He wanted to call out to her but at that moment the light exploded, filling the clearing. InuYasha let go of the jewel and covered his eyes against the blinding light; he felt it rush around him, enclosing him in its embrace before shooting up into the sky in two long streams that coiled around and around each other.

In the distance Sesshomaru stopped and looked up into the sky and smiled.

"Oh! It's so pretty!" cried Rin in excitement, pointing to the two ribbons of light that reached above the clouds.

Jaken raised his head and looked at the lights, his eyes widening at the sight. What could that be? Looking over at his master he was about to ask if he knew but he froze as he saw the smile on his face. Not a smile filled with malice or intent but simply a smile of genuine pleasure.

"L…L…Lord Sesshomaru?" he stuttered. Sesshomaru turned to look at him scaring him even more as his smile widened.

"It seems InuYasha finally stopped sulking," he turned away and walked off, Rin skipping happily after him, leaving Jaken standing there in shock, his expression altering between horror and bewilderment.

_Kagome's Time_

_2 years later…_

_His arm came around her, his hand settling on the gentle curve of her stomach, the tips of his fingers brushing her sensitive skin, causing her toes to curl in pleasure. His lips traced their way along her shoulder until they found the curve of her neck. She shivered as she felt his tongue touch her and his teeth graze her skin. She moaned in pleasure and turned reaching for him…_

Kagome's eyes opened and she slowly sat up, the blankets pooling around her waist. Raising her hands, she looked at them as if they were foreign to her. Why? Why did she have to keep having the same dream over and over? Every time she reached for him, only to wake with nothing but a feeling of emptiness that threatened to swallow her whole. Why couldn't she just forget?

A warm breeze drifted through the window making the sheer white curtains float gently up before settling back into place. Her eyes traced their movement; they reminded her of his hair as it trailed behind him in the wind. She squeezed her eyes closed and covered her face with her hands. _Stop it. It's been three whole years, this has to stop._ But it wouldn't. Everyday she told herself the same thing and everyday she woke with his name on her lips, her hands reaching for him and the hollow feeling that always followed.

Opening her eyes, a flash of red outside drew her attention to the window again. Pushing aside her bedding she stood and walked over to the warm patch of sunlight that spilled onto the floor. Looking out she saw what had caught her attention. Sweet pea flowers. Their perfume surrounded her as they danced in the morning sunlight, their red petals fluttering in the breeze. Kagome lent against the window frame as in her mind the beauty of the morning was replaced by a vision of a figure dressed in red, his face as clear to her as the moment she had last seen him.

InuYasha. Would she ever be able to forget him? Ever be able to get through a day without every little thing reminding her of him? This pain couldn't last forever, could it? She shivered in the warm sun. Wrapping her arms around herself, she closed her eyes and a single tear trailed down her cheek. She was so cold. Would she ever feel warm again?

"Thank you for coming to the Red Dog. Please come again," Kagome smiled and bowed as the last customers left. Blowing the hair from her eyes, she sighed and looked at the mess around her. The Red Dog was a popular Irish themed bar and Saturday was one of their busiest nights, tonight had been no exception. She had been lucky to get a job here, the pay was great, and as an added bonus the owner of the bar provided accommodation in a lovely old building not too far away. She had thought moving away from the shrine would make it easier but the memories followed her haunted her no matter where she went. Kagome hands clenched over the bottle top she had bent to pick up.

"Was that the last of them?" called a female voice from behind the bar, breaking her melancholy thoughts. Standing up straight she answered and reached to close the door

"Yeah. I'm going to lo---," she stopped as a foot was stuck in the door stopping her from closing it. Looking around the door her eyes widened in surprise at the vaguely familiar face.

"Hojo?" she pulled back the door to let him in.

"Hello Kagome. Long time no see," he joked as he stepped in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I saw you earlier tonight but you were so busy I couldn't even get in the door," he was slightly out of breath having run to catch her before she closed the door. "So I thought I'd come back around closing time,"

" I haven't seen you since we finished school," she looked at his hair, cut short and dyed bright green. "I nearly didn't recognise you," she said smiling. He smiled back self consciously touching his hair.

"Well you haven't changed a bit," he said looking her up and down.

Kagome smiled to herself, _that's what you think,_ she thought. Her eyes darkened, there was nothing like a shattered heart to change a person.

"Oh I'm sorry if I insulted you. I meant it as a compliment," he apologised as her silence continued. Kagome looked up and shook her head about to reassure him when a voice interrupted.

"Everything alright Kagome?"

Kagome and Hojo turned to look at the tall red head standing behind the bar.

"It's fine Kerry. This is Hojo, a friend of mine from high school," gesturing toward the red head, she introduced her "Hojo this is Kerry, she's the manager here," Hojo and Kerry nodded at each other in greeting. Kagome frowned slightly, what was with Kerry? She was normally extremely friendly, always greeting people with a hug or a warm handshake or at least a friendly 'hello'.

"I was wondering if you'll be finished work soon?" Hojo was asking, "Maybe we could grab a bite to eat?"

"Oh…I don't know if…" she looked back at Kerry who shook her head

"Got to help Suzume and Michi get the kitchen clean for the inspector tomorrow," she said, " We'll be here a couple more hours yet," her eyes were hard as she looked at Hojo. Kagome raised an eyebrow… _Inspector_?

"That's ok," Hojo smiled cheerfully at Kagome " How about when you have a night off?"

Kagome inwardly grimaced, she couldn't say no, it would hurt his feelings, but dating was something she avoided like the plague. It didn't seem right to be with someone when all she could think of was another person. She dug her fingernails into her palm. _That is **exactly** why you should go, he has probably forgotten all about you. You should forget about him. He's probably very happy with Kikyo._ A small voice inside her taunted. _Fine I will then_, she responded.

"Ok," she said nodding her head. " I have Tomorrow night off… if that's ok?"

Hojo nodded enthusiastically "Where shall I meet you?"

Kagome reached into the waist of her apron took out her pen and pad, writing her address down, she handed it to him. "This is my address. Is 7 o'clock ok for you?"

He took the piece of paper; and surprised her by leaning over and kissing her cheek,

"That's great I'll see you then," a cheerful grin on his face, he nodded to the frowning Kerry and ducked back out the door. Kagome stood for a minute staring at the door then sighing, locked it. Turning around she eyed the frowning red head wondering what was wrong but deciding she didn't really want to know right now, ignored her and went to help the others clean the already spotless kitchen.

Kagome pulled her coat around her and walked beside Hojo down the street toward the train station. As they stopped on the corner, waiting for the traffic to pass, she took a deep breath of the fresh cold night air. She was so tired, her back ached, and her feet were swollen, why had she agreed to this date? It had been a disaster. She would be glad to go home and go to bed. She groaned as she thought of her date tomorrow night. Why did she always end up doing the one thing she didn't want to do? She really should stop listening to that voice inside her head; it only got her in trouble.

Hojo turned and smiled at her and Kagome plastered a smile on her face. It wasn't his fault the evening had flopped, all through the great dinner and the highly acclaimed movie, he had been charming and attentive; a first class date. However, she had been barely able to manage any decent responses to his attempts at conversation and her mind had been elsewhere. As always her thoughts had drifted to '_him_' but something else had been nagging her all day as well. A strange feeling, as if she were being watched.

A chill that had nothing to do with the cold shot down her spine making her shiver. She could feel it; someone or something was watching her and that only meant one thing. Demon. Turning she looked at the crowds of people moving around her. It was impossible to make out anyone suspicious with this many people around. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, just what she needed. She started as Hojo grabbed her hand urging her to cross the street.

_She was going to have to ditch him_, she thought as he let go of her hand on the other side of the street. It would be safer if she dealt with this now by herself, she didn't want him to get hurt. Looking ahead she spied a narrow alley to the right, slowing down to walk just behind him in the crowd she stepped into the alley and out of sight. She would ring in the morning and tell him she'd lost him in the crowd. Quickly walking down the alley she came out onto a quieter street, looking around her again she still couldn't make out anyone. Oh well, she thought and took another left and two more right turns that led her to a small park surrounded by large trees. At this time of night it was deserted, the only light coming from two street lamps. Looking up at the moonless sky she realised tomorrow night was the new moon, not for the first time, she wondered if InuYasha would be ok. A bitter smile crossed her mouth; it probably didn't worry him anymore.

A slight noise behind her made her turn. Standing in front of her was a man of about 30, dressed in leather and jeans. She didn't bother to ask him who he was or what he wanted, it was clear to her that he was a demon and she doubted he wanted to talk. Reaching into her pocket she took out one of the slips of paper she always carried, holding it between her fingers. He smirked, not impressed, and launched himself at her. She held up the O-fudo, her lips moved silently and the paper flew to him sticking over his eyes. He tore at it but streams of light already poured from it wrapping around and around him until his body shattered, all that was left, a small ball of light that ascended into the sky.

Kagome watched it disappear, that was a little too easy, she thought. You didn't get many strong demons around here… but still that had been pathetic. Shrugging her shoulders she shoved her hands into her pockets she turned to go, only to stop as three men jumped down from the trees and landed in front of her blocking her way.

_Oh no, _was her only thought as the first attack came. She threw herself out of the way, landing on the ground on her side. Her hands came to her pocket searching for another O-fudo but a hand wrenched her arm back and pulled her to her feet, the papers scattering in the breeze.

"I don't think so," a rough voice said as she felt the cold steel of the small switch blade he was holding pierce her arm. She gasped in pain and looked up at her capturer. He raised his hand as if intending to stab her again when the sound of ripping flesh came from behind him. He roughly pushed her aside and she landed in the dirt the back of her head hitting a small rock.

Turning her head she blinked as she tried to focus on what was going on, but her vision was rapidly blurring. She could she the mans two companions crumpled on the ground, standing above them, facing the one who had stabbed her was another man dressed in black with … she blinked trying to clear her vision but all she could make out was a blur of silver around his head …silver hair? Did the man have silver hair? She tried to sit up and get a better look but pain radiating through her arm causing her to fall back down. Darkness swam before her eyes and she felt as if she was being pulled under but she felt to week to fight it. _Who was he_? Just as she lost consciousness she a familiar voice yell "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

A/N:**Ah gee, wonder who it could be? I'm almost finished with the next chapter. It's just hard to type with my brother hanging over my shoulder (it's got a lemon in it blush) Oh, also I'm sorry but I couldn't resist sticking an Irish pub in there, I saw one when we went to Tokyo to see my Bro, and it cracked me up.**


	3. Before Sunrise

_**Disclaimer:** Yeah, Yeah, I know. I don't own InuYasha. So what? I can dream, can't I?_

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! And yes I will explain the 2 years, later.**

**WARNING:** **Lemon** ahead and it's my first so it could be a real shocker!(not in the good way either) It's just one big lemon this chap so turn away now if you don't like 'em. blush

CHAPTER 3: **Before Sunrise**

His arm came around her settling on the gentle curve of her stomach, the tips of his fingers caressing her sensitive skin, causing her toes to curl in pleasure. His lips traced their way along her shoulder until they found the curve of her neck. She felt his tongue on her skin and she moaned as his teeth bit her gently. _Don't stop, _she thought_ please let me stay in this dream a little longer._ His hand slid to her hip, before slowly running along her thigh and up again, teeth nibbled on the lobe of her ear, tugging gently. _She wanted more. _She pressed herself back into the hard body behind her trying to get as close as she could, sighing contently as his arm tightened around her. _I'm so warm._ Her foot ran up the back of his calf, her legs tangling with his.

He groaned and pulled her over onto her back, partially covering her with his warm body, his hand settling on her waist. She shifted restlessly and gasped as she felt his lips brush along her collar bone, his hand running up to brush the side of her breast. She realised they were both naked but she didn't care, this was her dream and she wanted nothing between them. She felt his body pull back as he raised up on one arm, bringing his face to hers, his warm breath on her cheek.

"Kagome," he whispered and his lips captured hers in a deep kiss. Moaning she reached up to bring him closer to her but as she raised her arms, pain shot through her making her gasp and draw back. Pain? There wasn't supposed to be any pain, not here her dream. Slowly she opened her eyes… and stared right into a heartbreakingly familiar face bathed in the rosy light of dawn.

"Inu…InuYasha?" a tremble shook her body as his name left her lips. Was she still dreaming? Was he real? Or was this some new form of torment for her to endure? The trembling continued as she looked up into his face, searching, trying to find proof that he was real.

She raised her hand reaching out to touch his face, but she hesitated, her fingers curling into her palm. Biting her lip, she looked into the golden eyes staring down at her, the expression there so tender, it made her heart stop. Uncurling her fingers she gingerly touched him, her fingers smoothing over his skin to cup the side of his face.

"Kagome," He said her name as if it was a prayer, his hand coming up to cover hers as he watched her. A sob wracked her body. InuYasha. _InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYasha_. Her mind wouldn't stop screaming his name. All the breath left her body as he pressed his lips to the palm of her hand. She fought to take a breath but could only manage a small pitiful gulp.

"Kagome, it's ok," he was trying to reassure her, his hand smoothed over her brow trying to comfort her but she started to shake uncontrollably, her eyes as wide as saucers and silent sobs wracking her body. She shook her head, snatching her hand back and tried to talk but all she could manage was a few garbled words.

"I…I can't…You can't …be…" her eyes closed and her shaking hand came up to cover her mouth, trying to keep the sobs inside.

Swearing softly, he laid back down and pulled her on top of his chest, careful not to hurt her arm, and tucked her head under his chin, his arms cradling her against him pulling the sheet up to cover them both.

"Shhh, it's ok," he soothed as if he was calming a small child. They lay like that for a long time, his hands running up and down her spine, quietening her until the sobs no longer wracked her body and her breathing evened out. Eventually the tremors that had ran through her body subsided and her heartbeat slowed, but she remained tucked up on his chest the occasional small shudder still travelling up her spine. Feeling her tears on his chest he put his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. Her eyes were squeezed shut but the tears still fell silently down her cheeks wetting her lips and falling to his chest.

"Kagome open your eyes,"

Her body jerked at the sound of his voice and she shook her head violently. "No,"

"Why not?"

"Because if I open them you'll disappear," she whispered tucking her head back under his chin. InuYasha's smile was filled with a tender sadness as he raised her face again, his thumb rubbing the fullness of her bottom lip.

"I won't disappear, I promise," he bent and gently kissed her eyelids tasting the salt of her tears. "Come on Kagome, open your eyes...I promise I'm real,"

He reached down and took one of her still trembling hands and spread it flat over his heart so she could feel the steady rhythm.

"I'm real, I'm not going anywhere," he whispered above her head, sliding his hands around her waist.

She tucked her head back down, her eyes still closed, but her hand began to move over him, timidly touching the muscles of his chest as if to make sure they were real, and not part of a wonderful dream. Turning her head she softly pressed her lips to the warm skin she had just touched, tasting the salt of her own tears as well as a taste that was unique to him. _It was him._ She licked her lips; the familiar taste coated them. She wanted more, she never wanted to stop touching him, never wanted to let him go .

InuYasha's muscles leapt reflexively and his hands clenched around her waist as her fingers grazed a flat nipple, followed by her warm mouth. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself and allow her to continue her exploration but as her hands and lips reached his flat stomach he couldn't bare it any longer and with a deep groan he hauled her back up his chest and looked down at her face.

Her eyelids slowly opened, the long lashes spiky with tears, and she looked up into his face, a wobbly smile on her mouth.

"I…wasn't… finished" she whispered her voice faltering.

He groaned and swooped down and took her lips, his hands sweeping down her back and hips, moulding her to him.

"O God, I missed you," he whispered hoarsely against her lips, then deepened the kiss. His hands flipped her underneath him again only to draw back at the small exclamation of pain she made.

"I'm sorry," he looked at her anxiously "Are you alright?"

Looking over at her arm she noticed the neat white bandage there for the first time. Frowning she tried to remember how she had got it. A vision of a switch blade and silver hair against night flashed before her eyes. She looked up at him.

"You saved me," she said in realisation. He nodded and frowned down at her remembering when he had lost sight of her in the crowd. He'd been frantic, he had smelt the wolves in the night, and knew they would be after her. When he'd picked up the scent of her blood he'd stopped breathing, practically flying to the deserted park only to lose it when he saw her lying there, her blood soaking through her coat and onto the ground, that bastard with his hands on her. He'd thought he'd lost her again, just as he … Her voice broke into his thoughts.

"But how did you get there?" she regretted the question even as it left her mouth. His face turned serious and he shifted back taking his body from hers.

"We should talk Kagome," he murmured but as he pulled back but she grabbed him, stopping him before he could completely move away.

"Don't go," she pleaded with such longing that a shudder went through his body.

She didn't want to talk, she wanted to grab this moment and never let go. She could still barely believe he was here, after all this time. Her heart felt as though it was going to burst. There would be time for all the questions and answers later. Right now she needed to touch him, to do all the things she had dreamed of doing these past three years, to make sure he was really here beside her.

"Please," she whispered ploughing her hands into his thick silver hair and pulling him down until his chest was pressed against her, their faces nose to nose.

"I want you," she whispered watching him as she slowly licked her lips.

"Kagome," he growled as the sight her small tongue sent shivers down his spine. "You don't know what you're saying. We have to…" his voice failed him as she arched her hips pressing herself to his groin. He growled deep in his throat, his hands clenching on her hips trying to hold her still.

"You've been… injured," he grated, trying to control the urges clamouring inside him, only to be pushed beyond his limits as she raised herself up so she could reach his dog ears, nipping at them with her small teeth.

InuYasha let out a hiss between his clenched teeth and pulled back only to press her beneath him and slam his lips to hers his tongue spearing into her mouth making her moan. His hand ran up her side teasing her breasts with his fingers before holding the weight of one in his hand, his finger rubbing across her nipple.

Kagome legs shifted restlessly beneath him, parting slightly to cradle his hips. He rocked instinctively trying to get closer. Groaning he tore his mouth from hers, gulping for air.

"Damn," he swore as he looked at her swollen lips. They should talk first. Should sort everything out. He needed to tell her …He took a deep breath and his nostrils flared as the scent of her arousal hit him. _My mate!_ His body screamed, _mine to take. Mine… forever._ He wanted to mark her as his so no one would ever touch her again. He shook his head trying to think. He shouldn't be touching her, they should talk before….He groaned as her hips rubbed against his. He looked down into her eyes and saw desperate need. Did she know what she was doing to him? Would she understand what he wanted to do to her?

"Kagome," his voice was almost a growl "I want to make you my mate," she gasped at his blunt statement, the movement causing her nipples to brush his chest. He gritted his teeth, he could not take much more. He had waited for too long already, he didn't want to wait any longer.

"Do you understand what I want?" InuYasha asked her almost desperately. She nodded, her foggy mind only understanding that he was here and she wanted him. Her hand ran down his hips and under the sheet, her fingertips barely touching him but something roared to life inside of him, an overpowering need that he could not control. What restraint he had left flew out the window, he had denied himself since the day he met her, and he had lost her. He would not lose her again. He would show her how he felt, then he'd tell her and he would never let her leave him again. He would make her his, completely. Burying his lips in her neck, his tongue licking the spot where he would mark her, to show the world she belonged to him. His lips moved down the curve of her neck and lower to replace his hands on her breasts, teasing her with his warm breath then his tongue.

Her hands tangled in his hair, holding him to her and she arched her back trying to get even closer to him. His hands trailed down her side to her stomach, his claws gently scraping along her sensitive skin only to be followed by the soothing warmth of his lips. His hands slid lower to hold her hips as his mouth nuzzled closer to the place where her intoxicating scent was strongest.

Kagome realised what he was going to do and panicked, her hands tightening over his shoulders and she shook her head, her face flushed red. He stopped, hesitating. He wanted so badly to taste her, but he could sense that even though she wanted him as desperately as he wanted her, she was still scared. Leaning over, his warm breath tickled her skin and she tensed and looked ready to bolt but he only bent and kissed her stomach, his tongue plunging quickly into her navel making her nearly fly off the bed with the sensation that shot through her belly.

Raising up he pressed his mouth to hers " Next time," he promised huskily. Her tummy did a somersault and her mouth parted in shock at his bold promise. Taking advantage he plunged his tongue into her mouth before withdrawing and plunging again suggestively. Kagome's hands ran down his back and her hips instinctively lifted with the rhythm of his tongue. _She needed… she needed_… she lost her thought as his hand slid between her thighs. Pulling her mouth from his, she gasped at the incredible feeling that went through her but also the sudden emptiness she felt inside. She closed her eyes her head turning on the pillow sweat beading on her brow.

"Please…I …Please…" she couldn't get the words out.

"Soon," he promised as he buried his face in her neck once more.

She moaned in protest as his hand left her, only to jerk in shock as he raised her legs pulling them around his waist, and positioning himself against her. The feel of him sent waves of sensation through her body, turning it to Jell-O.

InuYasha felt her reaction, revelled in it, _she was ready_, he would make her his and no one would part them ever again. Baring his teeth he ran them along her tender neck until he came to the juncture of her shoulder. He moved his hands beneath her hips holding her there, ready. Drawing back he kissed her closed eyes until they opened and looked at him, their depths unfocused and frantic.

"It'll only hurt for a moment," he whispered, regretting the need to cause her pain even as his demon self revelled in fact that the pain of her first time would be with him. He would be her first …and her last.

Her breathing was coming in shallow little pants as she felt his hips move against her, she tensed, a little afraid.

"Your mine," she heard him growl in her ear the instant before he lifted her hips and drove swiftly into her, his teeth biting into her flesh at her neck.

Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying out as pain and pleasure mixed inside her. The terrible emptiness was gone, she felt full, as if she was going to burst.

He threw back his head in savage pleasure, a drop of her blood glistening on his lips. Licking them he savoured the taste and looked down at her triumphantly. _Mine. _He moved his hips against hers, watching as she gasped, _all mine_. Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back, _I'll never let her go _his heart shouted as he buried his face in the soft curve of his neck and thrust deeper into her.

Her fingernails dug into his back as his thrusts quickened, her hips raising to meet him, matching his rhythm. The brief pain had faded to be replaced by a need she could not name. She could feel a building pressure inside her, as InuYasha moved above her, his movements almost frantic now. Her nails ran along his back leaving her own mark on him. She wanted something desperately, was chasing a prize she could not quite reach ---until it slammed straight into her. She clamped her teeth down on his shoulder to stop from screaming as the pleasure burst inside her like an explosion, making her feel as though she was suspended in mid air.

At the feel of her teeth on him a low growl rumbled from his chest and with one last deep thrust he surrendered, her name wrenched from his lips as he poured himself into her and collapsed, burying his head in the crook of her neck, his harsh breathing warm on her damp skin.

Slowly InuYasha became aware that he was lying on top of her, afraid he was crushing her he rolled to the side and wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to him. She snuggled into him her hands on his chest, an extremely content expression on her face as his tongue gently licked the small wound at her neck. Raising up InuYasha looked down at her, the fierce need he had to protect her greater now than ever. He brushed his lips against the damp hair at her temples, feeling her shiver at the cold morning air, reaching down he retrieve the crumpled sheets only to stop at the sight of the blood soaking through the bandage around her arm.

"Shit!" he swore. What the hell was wrong with him? She was wounded; he should have been gentler with her, hell, he should have hopped out of the bed the moment she woke up, _well before that, actually_, his mind said snidely. Now her wound was bleeding again and he'd gone and given her another one. He was such an idiot, what if she'd lost too much blood. His eyes flew to her face. Leaning down he sniffed her; though he could smell her blood the sweet scent of her overpowered it, making him sigh in relief.

Her body squirmed trying to get closer to his warmth an "mmm" of approval coming from her as he tucked the sheets around her his hand lingering on her hip.

"You're bleeding," he told her and she responded by snuggling deeper into the pillow. His hand came up to smooth the hair away from her face "Are you ok Kagome?"

"Mmm," was her only reply. She was so comfortable right now, she felt as though she was wrapped in clouds. She vaguely felt a twinge of pain through the warmth of her contentment but she was too tired to care about it. She could barely muster the strength to answer him.

"Kagome are you in pain?" she heard him ask. Turning her head she tried to answer but could only manage a smile of delicious satisfaction before she drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.

**A/N: So how was it? Let me know so I know whether I should ever write another or if I should just stick to T-13. There's about another 2 or 3 chapters to go so please continue to r&r. **


	4. Shadows in the Sunlight

_I don't own InuYasha never have, never will. _

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this for a wee bit but it's the spring holidays here and people keep showing up, like this one**.

: Hello!

**Everyone…. my sister Andromeda. (Laugh at her funny name)**

My name's not funny and don't call me Andromeda, it's Rome.

**Whatever. Anyway She's the reason I didn't update sooner. She's annoying.**

I am not.

**r2**

am not

**r2**

Am not

**r2 Excuse us. This might take awhile.**

**Shadows in the Sunlight**

InuYasha looked down at the sleeping woman and gently lifted the hair away from her face. She was so beautiful. His finger skimmed along her smooth cheek, her skin was like the purest snow emphasizing her red lips, still slightly swollen from his kisses and her long lashes as black as ink. He traced her lips and they parted, a slight smile tilted the corners of her mouth as if she was greatly pleased by his touch. He had dreamed of her here with him, of being able to hold her and touch her. He would never let her go again.

_I love you Kagome,_ the words slammed into him. He knew she needed to hear those words as much as he needed to say them. His eyes slipped to her naked shoulders above the bedding, letting his fingers trail along her skin, he touched the mark he had given her. Kagome was his, no one could ever change that, but without love he had done nothing but claim her body and he wanted more than that… much more.

She sighed and rolled over seeking his warmth.

"InuYasha," she murmured in her sleep. He smiled and bent to gently kiss her.

"Shhh," he hushed and she snuggled deeper into his side, sleeping peacefully. _I love you; _his heart whispered as the early morning sun broke through the windows bathing them in light, _I always have._

Kagome sighed as sleep slowly deserted her. Snuggling into the soft pillow, she tried to cling to that incredible feeling of peace but sunlight crept under her eyelids, forcing her into awareness. Wriggling her toes under the warm blankets she rolled over and buried her face in the other side of the bed ignoring the slight pinch of pain in her arm and the strange ache in her body, she spread out her arms and legs, luxuriating in the softness. Despite the slight discomfort of pain she smiled to herself, she felt so good, so right, and so content. Taking a deep breath, she was engulfed by a wonderful scent that wrapped around her making her feel…her thoughts were overtaken by the images that suddenly flashed through her mind. Golden eyes looking down at her with tenderness…. lips on hers….strong hands gently touching her ….a warm hard body above her…. Cutting her thoughts off, she blushed furiously and sat up, her hands coming to cover her cheeks.

Had that been real? Had InuYasha really been here… with her? '_Kagome, are you in pain?_' Sliding a hand down her arm she felt the cloth there. She opened her eyes and looked around at the fresh bandage. Well, that was definitely real and she usually didn't sleep naked, she thought as she pulled the sheet up to cover herself. Raising her hand to rub the ache in her neck, her fingers stilled as they touched the tender bite mark there. _'You're mine'_ The memory of his words sent a bolt of lighting through her.

"Oh goodness," she whispered and her face turned bright red. Pulling her knees up she lent her chin on top of them and couldn't help the small smile of delight that curved her lips as the dawn's activities played out in technicolour through her mind. It had been real, all of it. Not a dream. He had been here and he….and he…he was not here now. Lifting her head she looked down at the bed beneath her. She was alone now, but the indentation in the other pillow told of another presence through the night. It also told her something she had yet to notice, this was not her bed.

Her head swung quickly around the room looking at the shiny wooden floors and crisp white walls of an enormous room the size of her entire flat. This was not her room. Kagomes eyes roamed over the antique furniture mixed with the latest designer pieces that dotted the room making the it look extremely expensive and upmarket. No, this was definitely not her bedroom.

On the wall to the right of the bed were two doors, on the one straight in front of her was another door and to the left of her was a wall of large windows, two of which stood open allowing the warm morning breeze to drift in. Staring out of the window, Kagome realised she could see blue sky and nothing else. This room must be at least on the second story. Was she in a hotel? She listened for the sound of traffic but heard nothing but the gentle sounds of nature. Where was she? Where was InuYasha?

Looking around she tried to locate her missing clothes without any luck. Glancing at the two doors to the right she decided one of them must be a bathroom, her clothes might be in there. Scooting across the bed she dragged the sheet with her and swung her legs over the edge, standing up, only to stop as the door in front of her opened. She clutched the sheet tightly to her, as a beautiful woman with big brown eyes walked into the room a smile spreading across her mouth as she saw Kagome.

"Oh good you're up. I thought you might sleep the whole day away," she said merrily as she closed the door and walked toward Kagome.

"How do you feel? Is your arm still painful?"

" No, I…I'm fine," Kagome got out. "Um…who are you?"

"Kagome don't you remember me?" the woman exclaimed.

Kagome looked at her in confusion "I…um…no," she said shaking her head "I'm sorry,"

"It's me," she gestured to herself as if that would somehow help but Kagome shook her head again.

"I'm sorry," she apologised

"It's me…. Rin,"

"Rin?" Kagome stared in amazement at the lovely woman standing before her. This was Rin? " But how….I don't…."

Rin laughed, "It's been a long time Kagome. Don't worry; I'll explain everything while you take a long soak. Then we'll get you into some fresh clothes and get you something to eat," she said

Kagome nodded still shocked that this woman was the little girl she had known but then, while it had only been three years for her it had been far longer for the one's she'd left behind. What else had changed, she wondered. InuYasha didn't _look_ any different but had he changed in other ways? What had he been doing all this time? Why hadn't he come for her sooner? Where was he now? She had a thousand questions to ask but the thought of a long soak sounded like heaven to her right now, her body was beginning to ache in places she didn't even know could ache. Rin said she would explain everything, and InuYasha must be here somewhere, she thought as Rin ushered her through one of the two doors she had noticed earlier.

Over an hour later Kagome sighed inwardly in frustration as she followed Rin through the large house. So much for getting answers to her questions, she thought. All she knew now was that Rin had married Sesshomaru, they had three grown children, and this was their home. The only information she could get out of her about InuYasha was that he lived here with them and that he had asked Rin to take care of her until he returned, which should be soon and 'no she didn't know where he was only that he and Sesshomaru had to take care of something'. She got no answers to the other questions she asked, Rin simply telling her that InuYasha would explain everything when he returned.

"We can have some lunch in here," Rin said as she opened a door to an incredibly bright room. "I'll get us something from the kitchen," she left leaving the door open.

Kagome walked to one of the huge windows that went from wall to wall and looked out at the most incredible gardens she had ever seen. The perfume of a hundred different flowers drifted through the air to enfold her letting it sooth her, she smiled in delight and looked at the rest of the gardens. White gravelled paths shot off in all directions winding through ancient trees and garden beds before disappearing out of sight, begging to be followed. The sun illuminated the many large trees and as the wind blew the leaves of swayed to one side and she could glimpse water glistening in the distance. A lake.

Hearing a noise behind her she turned as a young man entered and stopped in surprise at the sight of her. No, not a man. A demon. She looked at the redheaded demon's pointed ears. She could see the fangs in his mouth and a foxes tail behind him. Fox tail? Her eyes flew to his face. Could it be…?

"Kagome?" he asked in a hesitant voice.

"Shippo?" she asked equally unsure.

"Kagome! It is you," he cried as he launched himself at her grabbing her in a bear hug.

"I missed you so much," he said pulling back and looking down at her.

"Shippo. I can't believe it's you," she looked him up and down in shock "You're so tall,"

"I've grown up now. I guess I can't jump into your arms anymore," he laughed.

"Oh, I've see you found each other," Rin, said coming into the room carrying a large tray of food. "He's grown up into a handsome man, hasn't he Kagome?" Shippo blushed and moved to take the tray from her, setting it on the table.

"Yes, he has," responded Kagome shaking her head in disbelief "I can't believe how grown up the both of you are,"

"It's been along time," Shippo said quietly. A melancholy silence descended, only to be broken by Rin's cheery voice.

"Ok let's get some food into her and then you can both go for a stroll in the garden," she said smiling as she unloaded the food onto the table. Kagome missed the meaningful look Rin shot Shippo over her head.

"Come on then let's eat," Shippo said, " There's someone I want you to see,"

"Kilala!"

Kagome cried out in joy and hugged the cat to her as she jumped into her arms. She laughed as the youkai licked her face and purred rubbing against her.

"Be gentle Kilala. Kagome's been injured," Shippo told her. Kagome glanced down at her arm. Thanks to the ointment Rin had given her she hardly felt anything.

"What have you been doing all this time Kilala?" Making a mewing noise the cat jumped down and rubbed herself against Shippo's legs.

"Kilala and I live with Miroku and Sango's descendants,"

Kagome's eyes flew to his. "Their descendants? Then they…"

A huge smile spread across Shippo's face "They had eight children,"

Kagome gasp "EIGHT?" she shook her head and smiled "Poor Sango,"

"Poor Miroku! Sango made him change every diaper. She said it kept his wandering hands busy,"

Kagome laughed as she pictured Sango making Miroku change diapers. Her laughter faded though as she thought of the friends she had left behind. The things she had missed.

"I'm glad they were happy," she said her smile tinged with sadness.

"They were," Shippo assured her as he took her hand and led her down one of the paths she had seen earlier, Kilala ran around them chasing butterflies in the early afternoon sun.

"You know I cried for a whole week after you were gone," Shippo said suddenly. Kagome stopped and looked at him a deep regret in her eyes, bowing her head she whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Shippo. I just couldn't stay. I couldn't,"

He took her hands "It's ok Kagome. I understand now," he smiled at her "I didn't blame you then anyway, I blamed InuYasha,"

"Oh no," she could just envision the trouble that had caused. An ache grew in her chest, she hadn't wanted to hurt anybody, she'd only wanted to do what was right. Had she been wrong to do so?

He started walking again pulling her along with him. They went a ways before his quiet comment broke the silence again.

"He was always there,"

"What?" she stopped.

"Every time I went to the well he was there, waiting," Kagome lips parted in shock as she looked up at him.

"I began to understand that he hurt far worse than I ever could,"

A look of intense pain slashed her face and she bit her lip as a vision of InuYasha waiting for her by the well filled her mind. She turned away and started to walk again not aware of where she was going, not hearing Shippo call for her to stop. Had InuYasha felt the same pain she had? That horrible emptiness that could never be filled? The memory of the many nights she had fallen asleep by the well, waiting for some sort of miracle flashed before her. Had he loved her then? Had she made the wrong choice and hurt him as deeply as she had hurt herself?

She stopped as the glare of the sun reflecting from water flashed in her eyes. The lake. She stared at it as if it had appeared from nowhere. Looking behind her she wondered where Shippo and Kilala had gone. Why hadn't they followed her? Her gaze whipped back around as something flashed in the trees of the small island that stood in the centre of the lake. A strange chill went down her spine. Making her way to the small wooden bridge that connected the shore and island she stepped across the creaking boards, stopping halfway to watch the huge red carp that passed beneath her. They seemed to be watching her every step. Telling herself she was being fanciful, Kagome walked the last steps to the small island and stepped through the trees.

A grave? She eyed the large rectangular stone that was capped by a small round roof. Shadows from the trees smothered it's surface making the stome seem almost black even in the bright sun. There were characters written on the stone but the moss growing across it made them impossible to read she stepped closer to smooth it away but a flash of light caught her eye. Looking up at the pointed top of the roof she watched as light bounced off what looked to be a small, perfectly round clear crystal that was connected to a delicate chain. She recognised it immediately. It was a chain she herself had worn only three years earlier. Kagome's already fragile emotions snapped. Her eyes closed in pain and she turned her face away as if she'd been slapped. She didn't need to see it to know whose name was written on the stone.

Kikyo.

The happiness that had begun to consume that aching emptiness inside her shattered like glass. Kikyo. Turning away she made her way blindly back across the bridge. The jewel; had he used it to be with ...?

"No," she cut herself off.

_Yes._ The nasty little voice inside her contradicted. _He used the jewel to give Kikyo a living body so they could be together. What else could he have used it for? He chose her. _

"No" her mind tormented her with visions of Kikyo and InuYasha together.

_Yes. You don't honestly think he would have waited all this time for you. He loved her, he still does._

"No," she shook her head. "He…."

_Yes. The only reason he wants you now is because he can't have her._

"NO!" she stopped and bent her head, her hands covering her ears, trying to muffle the sound of her own doubts. "He wouldn't…." her hands came to her face but she dropped them in front of her and stared in surprise at the tears that wet her fingers.

"He wouldn't," she whispered.

InuYasha had made no promises to her, had never said those three little words to her, he hadn't even stayed with her until she'd woken. He owed her nothing. If Kikyo and he had lived a happy life together, what business was it of hers? Hadn't she been the one to leave? To practically give him to Kikyo? He had done nothing wrong.

_Then why do you feel as though you have been betrayed?_

"Kagome!"

She looked up and saw Shippo standing in front of her a frown of worry marring his brow. She was back where she had left him. She hadn't even realised she'd still been walking.

"You shouldn't have gone in there," he told her.

"Why didn't you follow me Shippo?" she asked quietly. He wrung his hands; it wasn't the question he'd expected. He didn't know how to deal with this. Why wasn't InuYasha back yet? He should be the one to explain everything, not him. Realising she was waiting for an answer he swallowed hoping he didn't say anything he wasn't supposed to.

"There's a protective barrier around the lake," he looked away "No one's supposed to be able to get through," When she didn't respond he looked up, her head was bent, her arms wrapped around herself as if she were cold. He reached to take her hand.

"Kagome, InuYasha only wanted to protect Kik---,"

"Don't say that name," she pulled out of his reach.

"But it's not what you----,"

"Shippo," he stopped as she lifted her head her eyes pleading "Could you take me home?"

"Kagome? ….If you wait, Inu----,"

"Please Shippo. I just …want to ….go home," she whispered miserably. It was stupid and childish but she just wanted to go home to her mother.

He stared at her for a long moment, unsure of what to do. Looking back towards the house he wondered if he should get Rin.

"Shippo?"

He looked back at the woman who'd been like a mother to him and sighed in defeat. _InuYasha's going to kill me,_ he thought as they climbed onto the transformed Kilala.

A/N: Well I finally got it typed (no thanks to sister no.3) but I think it came out a bit weird. Oh well, that's life. I hope it's not too bad.


	5. The Setting Sun

_I do not own InuYasha. Nuff said._

** The Setting Sun**

_Slowly he opened his eyes. It was so bright. He could see nothing but a white mist that seemed to float all around him. His ears twitched at the strange sounds, high pitched whistles that seemed to fly past through the cloudy air unseen. Where was he? How long had he been here? A feeling of frustration swarmed inside him. He had to get out of here!_

_Someone…someone was waiting for him. He felt it. Felt her calling to him but… Who? A vision of dark hair, sparkling eyes, and a smile that grabbed at his heart, flashed in his head. Who was she? He felt the burning need to tell her… tell her…what? He couldn't remember. Why couldn't he remember? He blinked as slowly from the brightness a figure emerged, her long black hair and red hakama in stark contrast to the brilliant whiteness surrounding them. His heart pounded. Was it her? ……No. It was the other… he…he knew this woman. Her name floated through the emptiness that was his memories. Kikyo. He felt a bitter disappointment. She was not the one he wanted. He tried to move, he wanted to speak to her, to know where he was, why he couldn't remember but he was unable to, his voice and body were frozen._

"InuYasha," she murmured as she drifted closer and raised her hand, lovingly smoothing it across his brow and down to rest along his cheek. He had expected her touch to be cold but was surprised by the feeling of warmth and peace that washed through his body. He didn't know why, but suddenly he wanted to tell her he was sorry, that he wanted her to be happy. A smile crossed her mouth as if she could hear his thoughts. "Thank you," she whispered. Gently she pressed her lips to his. "Goodbye InuYasha," she breathed, her figure already fading back into the nothingness. He watched her go, in his heart a tinge of sadness that he didn't understand but also relief that she had found peace at last.

_Goodbye Kikyo._

InuYasha opened his eyes and looked out of the window at the clouds that rushed by the afternoon sun as it started to sink in the sky. He hated these stupid things. It didn't feel right to him to be flying through the air in a metal tube. If it weren't for the fact that it could get him back to Kagome faster he wouldn't even have gotten in it.

At the thought of the girl he had left sleeping in his bed this morning a warmth spread through him. _No, she wasn't a girl she was a woman now. His woman._ Closing his eyes he remembered the feeling of her in his arms, her softness wrapped around him. It probably hadn't been wise to get into bed beside her last night but he had wanted to hold her, to stop the little shivers that had travelled through her body, to have her wake up beside him and hear his name on her lips. His hands clenched tightly on the Tetsusaiga by his side as his mind summoned up images of how he had woken up this morning, her warm feminine body pressed against him, his arms around her. He ached to touch her again.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and tried to steer his thoughts in another direction.

'_I want you' _her whispered words echoed inside his head and he nearly groaned in frustration.

'Please' a blush spread across his cheeks. 

"Ah, shit," he swore as he opened his eyes. He was getting worse than Miroku had ever been.

"What's wrong with you?" the disgruntled wolf sitting across from him asked. InuYasha's blush deepened as he scowled back at Koga. That idiot wolf was the main reason he wasn't with Kagome right now.

A young, dark haired man of about twenty lent over Koga and studied InuYasha's face thoughtfully.

"Hmmm," he looked back at Koga, a somewhat lecherous smile on his face that made him look incredibly similar to a certain monk. "I think InuYasha's having dirty thoughts,"

InuYasha's blush deepened even more but he shocked them both by simply turning to stare back out the window.

"Wow! This must be serious," the young man said "I think he must be in lo---,"

"Shut up Toshi," Koga growled and he too looked out the window as Toshi made a face but retreated to his seat across from where Sesshomaru sat with a strange expression on his face that to someone who didn't know him, might have said was amusement.

Koga knew what it was InuYasha had been thinking; a blush stained his own cheeks. Kagome. He could smell her scent all over InuYasha. He wasn't a fool, he knew what that meant. Kagome had been the miko the wolves had attacked last night. He closed his eyes, regretting that this problem with his pack had spilled over to involve Kagome.

He sighed as he thought of the girl he had wanted so long ago. He cared deeply for his wife, he did, but he couldn't help wondering what might have been if Kagome could have loved him instead of the mutt. Jealousy swelled inside him as he opened his eyes and looked over at the idiot; he didn't deserve such a woman as Kagome.

As if sensing Koga's thoughts InuYasha turned and glared at him. Koga screwed his nose up and glowered back. If InuYasha wanted to pick a fight with him, that was fine. _He'd give him a black eye to go back to Kagome with,_ he thought spitefully. Gold eyes narrowed on him and a growl came from InuYasha's throat as if he knew exactly what Koga was thinking.

"We're nearly home," came the calm voice "do you two think you can keep from killing each other until we land?" Sesshomaru flicked shut the folder of papers he was reading and looked at them, only the tiniest hint of amusement flickering in his eyes.

InuYasha pulled his gaze away from the wolf and looked at his brother and scowled, everything he had done today …no…scratch that, everything he had done in the last year, his brother had found amusing. It was starting to piss him off. If it wasn't for the fact that they were about to land and soon he would be with Kagome again he would have punched that stupid gleam out of Sesshomaru's eyes and given the wolf a black eye. Giving both demons one last glare he once again turned to stare out the window of the jet, ignoring all of them.

Sesshomaru's gleam was joined by a small smile of intense amusement that he quickly smothered.

Rin was waiting for them by the entrance that separated the gardens from the airstrip, her hands clasped together in front of her. She smiled brightly at her husband as he walked toward her.

"What?" he asked as he came to stand in front of her. She frowned at his lack of greeting but otherwise ignored him, looking instead at InuYasha who was following Koga and Toshi through the gateway, toward the house. She waited for them to go through before she called out to him.

"Um… InuYasha," He turned to face her an impatient look across his face.

"Yeah?"

"Kagome's gone," she said simply.

"What?" His eyes narrowed and he stepped toward her "What'd you mean….gone?"

"She and Shippo were in the garden and then they were gone,"

He opened his mouth to ask where but closed it, he already knew. With a grim look he spun on his heel and took off, not caring what else she might have to say.

Rin sighed and felt her husbands arms come around her.

"Do you think he'll actually get round to asking her this time?" she asked him.

"Yes," he murmured his breath just behind her ear.

"How can you be sure?" He nuzzled the soft skin of her neck.

"Because though it has been amusing to watch him torment himself, if he let's her get away again and I have to put up with him for another year, I am going to beat him until he does," he pushed her sleeve down her arm, baring her shoulder.

"Really? She smiled as she felt his lips brush against her. "I remember **you** let me get away once,"

"Not for long," Sesshomaru pressed a kiss to the strange symbol that was the only mark on her perfect skin.

Rin smiled again, remembering "Only long enough for me to 'live a normal life'" she tilted her head back to look at him "That is what you told me wasn't it? 'Go live a normal life'," she mimicked.

He sighed and rested his chin on top of her head. _When would she forget that?_

"Your point being…?"

"Oh nothing," a mischievous smile teased her lips "Just that you and InuYasha seem to be more alike than either of you want to admit,"

"Is that so?" his tone was dangerously soft. Rin's smile widened.

"Only you're a lot slower. It took **you** more than five years to come and find me," He spun her around, his lips only a breath away from hers.

"I'm worth the wait," he whispered as his lips claimed hers in a kiss that sapped the strength from her legs making her cling to him, the passion between them as strong as the day he had first kissed her.

_Yes…definitely worth the wait,_ was her last thought for some time as she melted into his arms.

As they flew through the sky Shippo felt Kagome shiver behind him and he gave a morseful sigh. It seemed he had been waiting for InuYasha and Kagome to get together forever. He did not understand. Why weren't they together? What was he doing, flying around in broad daylight with Kagome? This had to be InuYasha's fault. He obviously hadn't explained anything to Kagome and now she was hurt and confused. He sure hoped he had more sense than these two if he ever fell in love. He sighed again, this time in relief as he saw the Higarashi Shrine below them.

Kagome lifted her head from Shippo's back as they started to descend and looked down at the familiar sight. Home. Landing on the ground she jumped from Kilala's back and stood for a moment staring at the Go-shinboku tree remembering the pain of seeing Kikyo and InuYasha beneath it together. That pain had grown a little more each day, each moment until it had threatened to swallow her whole. It was the reason she had sealed the well, and it was the same reason why she was here now. She clenched her hands into fists at her side. When she'd woken this morning she'd felt so happy, she'd thought….She sighed, she didn't know what she had thought but the sight of that grave had made her want to fall to her knees. She was so confused, she didn't know what to think, what to do.

"Kagome?" Shippo's worried voice broke into her thoughts. Whipping her head around she realised that she had been standing there staring blindly at the tree. She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts.

"I'm fine. Let's go to the house," she turned and started across the yard, Shippo slowly following. He had seen the look on her face, the pain; he bet he knew what she had been thinking about. Inwardly he cursed. Should he try to explain things? No, he would only mess it up. This was between InuYasha and Kagome. He cursed again, where the hell was InuYasha?

Kagome stopped and looked at her family home. She'd come here because it was everything that was familiar to her, she wanted to run into her mother's arms and sob out the pain she felt, wanted her to make it all better as she had when she was a child. She could see her mother now, moving around in the kitchen preparing dinner. She wasn't a child anymore though and she doubted her mother could make her feel better. There was only one person who had the power to erase her pain and she'd run from him yet again. He was the only one who could tell her what she wanted to know, to answer the questions that burned inside of her.

_Did it mean anything to you InuYasha? Do **I** mean anything to you? Do you **still** love Kikyo? Is there any place for me in your heart? _Kagome looked down at her hands, which only this morning had held him to her, that had touched him as she had always longed to. She was a fool.

"Shippo," she said quietly "I think I…." Her voice trailed off as a rush of air and the sound of feet hitting the ground came from behind her. Slowly she turned around and faced the angry hanyo standing behind her.

"InuYasha," she whispered an instant before he leapt right in front of her and grabbing her shoulders, pulled her to him, his lips taking hers in an angry kiss. Startled, it took Kagome a moment to realise that it wasn't only anger fuelling his kiss but also … relieve. He had been worried for her?

Blushing a little but smiling in relief Shippo continued towards the house. Spying Kagome's mother standing at the door he made his way over, noticing she also had a smile on her face as she looked at the couple. Looking at him she nodded in welcome and ushered him into the house, leaving the couple alone in the late afternoon sun.

After a long moment InuYasha pulled back, his breathing harsh, and looked down at Kagome.

"Why?"

She looked up at him and saw that the anger was gone, replaced by pain.

"Why did you leave me again Kagome?" his voice was rough with hurt.

Closing her eyes she let her forehead rest on his chest, her arms hanging limply by her sides. The pain in his eyes, the hurt in his voice, it was the same as in her own heart but … why? What about…

"I saw her grave and….I …you….Do you love Kikyo?" the question burst from her unchecked. He pushed her back and looked down at her, stunned.

"What?"

Kagome stepped back away from his touch and watched his face intently as she asked again.

"Do you love Kikyo?"

InuYasha couldn't believe what she had asked. He had expected her to ask anything else but ….'_Do you love Kikyo?' _What the hell kind of question was that? How could she even ask that after this morning? Ok, they hadn't talked, he hadn't told her the things he should have but she had to know that he had never felt for Kikyo the way he felt for her. Didn't she? _How could she?_ _In all the time we were together, even I didn't know how I felt. _

He knew now though…

When he didn't answer Kagome dropped her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself trying to chase away the sudden chill that ran through her. _He loves her._ A feeling far worse than jealousy, so much more than physical pain gripped her. A shiver shook her body and she turned away from him trying to blink back the stupid tears that came to her eyes. She had to stop crying, she couldn't keep crying.

A warm chest came up against her back and two strong arms wrapped around her. _No…please. Don't touch me…don't. I can't take it. _Her mind cried even as her body lent back into his warmth. Her hands came to rest over his where they lay linked around her waist. She wanted to stay here forever….even as she wanted pull away and run. She felt his head lower until his mouth rested near her ear. _He loves another woman. He loves Kikyo. He doesn't love…_

"I don't love Kikyo,"

Kagome started as his quiet but clear words cut off the taunting voice inside her head. He didn't love Kikyo. She made to move, to turn around but he pulled her to him tighter, keeping her in place.

"Don't," he whispered, "Don't move… not yet. I need to tell you…" He held her close, his breath whispering through her hair. He said nothing for a long moment. Just as she was about to ask him what he wanted to tell her, he spoke.

" Kagome, I never loved Kikyo," her hand tightened over his but she said nothing, letting him go on. "When we were together, before Naraku, I truly cared for her but after…. I told myself I loved her …that somehow I owed her my life,"

She felt like she was in some strange dimension. Was InuYasha really saying this? The very words she had wanted him to tell her three years ago? "When you left me…" She nearly gasped at the pain she heard in his voice. "When you left I didn't want to see anyone, not even Kikyo. I stayed away from her but when I saw her again I realised…realised that I had been lying to myself," His hands grasped hers holding them tightly. "I didn't want to admit that somehow without my even knowing it the strange girl who was always by my side had crawled into my heart and I found I couldn't live without her," The breath left her body and she started to shake.

"InuYasha," she was sure her heart had stopped. He placed his lips right next to her ear, his breath hot on her skin.

"I love you Kagome,"

At his words, the words she had thought she would never hear, she pulled loose from his embrace and spun around to face him. Searching his face, she stared into his eyes trying to find confirmation there of what she had heard and looking into those dark golden depths she felt her knees go weak at the love shining from them.

"You…you love…me," Kagome swallowed hard as she felt something welling up inside her chest.

"You love me," she just couldn't stop saying it. _He loves… me_. _Me._ _He loves ME!_ A great sob burst from her and she threw herself back into his arms, tears pouring down her cheeks as she clung to him. InuYasha's arms came up to encircle her, holding her tight.

"Kagome, please…please don't cry," he whispered into her hair but she didn't stop. Bending over he placed his hands behind her knees and lifted her up, carrying her across the courtyard to the stone bench under the Go-shinboku, where he sat down, cradling her on his lap. Smoothing his hand down her hair he waited as her tears gradually stopped.

Slowly she raised her head and looked at him, the most beautiful smile he had ever seen spread across her lips as she raised her hands cupping his face and looking at him, everything that was in her heart was there in her eyes. "I love you InuYasha," she whispered. "I…love you…so much,"

"Kagome," InuYasha groaned and swooped down taking her smiling lips in a kiss, his hands running over her body as if to make sure she was real. His breathing rapid, he lifted his lips from hers and held her close to him, the joy that he felt at this moment threatening to burst his heart. She was his, in his arms, he loved her, and she loved him. This was the way it should have always been…._the way it will always be._

The sun slowly lost it's golden glow turning a burning red as they sat wrapped in each other's arms neither saying a word. Kagome sat cuddled to InuYasha's chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat while still trying to convince herself she wasn't dreaming. _How could a dream feel this good?_ It felt as though she was glowing with the happiness, that it was overflowing from her. She was complete. Still…. something nagged at the edges of that euphoria. Questions left unanswered. Things that needed to be said.

Lifting her face she gazed up at the eyes staring lovingly down at her. For a moment she forgot all about unanswered questions or anything other than him.

"InuYasha," he raised a hand smoothing a strand of hair away from her face. She subdued the urge to pull him down to her and kiss him until they both couldn't breath. "InuYasha, where have you been?"

His hand stilled for a moment and he sighed knowing that she didn't mean today. He looked up at the red sky and wondered if he could explain it himself. She was going to be mad. He knew that. For a long moment he sat there thinking, not saying anything.

"InuYasha?"

"I was lost," he said suddenly, his hand at her waist tightened. "After you left… I wandered, fighting, protecting the jewel. I didn't want to use it unless it was to bring you back to me but it wouldn't work, no matter how many times I tried," her hand came up to touch his face and he caught it in his own pressing his lips to the scar that crossed her palm. "It wasn't until the day I saw Kikyo again that the jewel gave me the one thing I truly desired,"

"What?" she whispered as he pressed her hand against his chest above his heart.

"A way back to you,"

"How?"

" I don't know. The only thing I remember was realising how much I love you, that I wanted to be with you," He tried to explain to her the only real memory he had of the time after he had used the jewel. The white mist, the sounds…Kikyo.

"I'm glad she found peace at last," she whispered after he had finished. InuYasha pressed his lips to her brow. "Her ashes are protected in the grave you saw. I didn't want anyone to disturb her again,"

She nodded in understanding, wincing as she thought of the things she had been thinking, feeling but something still niggled at her mind. "How long have you been here?"

InuYasha sighed knowing she would be angry. "When I woke up I was in Sesshomaru's home. That was a year ago,"

"A year?" she whispered. He put his arms around her waist and held her tight as she tried to pull away and stand. She stared up at him with disbelief. "You have been here a whole year?" she looked away, hurt. "Why didn't you come for me InuYasha?"

How could he explain? He had wanted what was best for her; he wanted her to be happy.

" I did. The night I woke I came for you but when I saw you, you were with a group of people. I followed you, waiting until you were alone but as I watched you laughing and talking with your friends, I realised that you were happy,"

Kagome blinked up at him remembering a night just over a year ago when she had agreed to be taken out by her old school friends to celebrate Ayumi's engagement. She had been desperately unhappy as it had been exactly two years to the day since she had sealed the well and she had only wanted to stay home and cry but she'd put on her best fake smile and tried to enjoy herself even though she had had to blink back tears every time someone said the words 'happy couple'.

"I followed you home. I waited for you to go to your room but you went to the well instead," Kagome's eyes widened as she remembered that night. It had been a bad night. She'd grabbed the beads that she had kept under her pillow for so long and took them to the well throwing them in.

"I heard what you said,"

Kagome replayed the words she had yelled down the well that night _' I will never think about you again InuYasha. From this moment on I will have a normal life. I won't think about you. I DON"T NEED _YOU!' She had been so tired of crying, so mad at herself for not being able to forget and mad at InuYasha for not loving her. She hadn't meant anything she had yelled.

"You deserved a normal life,"

There was complete silence for a moment, their breathing the only sound. Suddenly Kagome reached up and grabbed his long hair giving it a tug. "You idiot!" she tugged again. " I wasn't happy and in case you haven't noticed my life is never going to be 'normal',"

"Oww!" he loosened his hold as she gave his hair another sharp tug and she quickly stood. He stood too and faced her, an indignant expression on his face. "I wanted you to be happy!"

" Happy? Did you even stick around to see what happened next?" the uncomfortable look on his face answered her question "No, you didn't. You didn't see me crawl back down there and spend the night crying that I was sorry, that I loved you, that I would never forget you …ever!" Her hands clenched at her sides as he just stood their looking at her with his damn beautiful eyes. "Who gave you the right to decide my future anyway? To take away my choice…" she stopped and covered her mouth as she realised what she was saying. Hadn't she done the exact same thing to him? She'd only wanted him to be happy, to not have to see him hurt, that's why she had left. She bit her lip and looked at him, her anger gone. They had caused each other so much pain simply because they hadn't ever bothered to ask the other what they truly wanted. She dropped her hands.

InuYasha watched Kagome with a slightly worried expression. What was she thinking? She didn't seem angry anymore and he'd thought she'd be angry with him for at least a day.

"We are such idiots," she moaned as she stepped forward and took his hand leaning her head against his arm.

"Kagome?"

"Every moment of these past three years it felt as if a knife were cutting into me. I never stopped hurting," his hand came to rest at her waist and he sighed as if the minute he hadn't been touching her had been torture.

"I should have taken you with me that night," he said quietly.

At those soft words she raised her eyes and looked at his eyes, filled with regret. "I saw you laugh and I heard those words and I thought that…"

"It was a lie. I didn't want everyone to realise how unhappy I was. I didn't mean what I said, I was… angry at myself…" her hand came up and clutched the fabric of his shirt. "I should never have sealed the well," his hand covered hers.

"I should have stopped you,"

"I don't think you could have,"

"If you had stayed in my arms I would have made you forget," She blushed and feelings fluttered inside her at the thought.

"I should have taken you as mine right there," he told her pulling her fully back into his arms, holding her against his heart.

"InuYasha!" she gasped in shock, blushing even more she buried her face in his shoulder. "If I had known how it would feel, I never would have gone ," she whispered shyly. He raised her face to his and his lips found hers, his hands coming up to tangle in her hair as his tongue slipped between her parted lips caressing her own. His hands left her hair and moved down her body moulding her to him and her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands slid down her side brushing the sides of her breasts and making her moan against his mouth.

Suddenly he dragged his mouth from hers, losing his hold but not letting her go. Kagome made an "oh" of disappointment and would have fallen if he hadn't still been holding onto her.

"It'll be dark soon," he said and she stared at him confused and still dazed from his kiss. "I think we need to go somewhere private," he nodded toward something behind her and she turned, blushing as she saw her grandfather ambling across the yard to the house, unaware of the two lovers beneath the tree.

"Come on," he said a smile on his face. Turning, he presented her with his back. She blinked

"InuYasha…?"

"Forgotten how?" he challenged. With a slight 'huff' Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lift her onto his back. Hands slid along her bare legs and under her knees holding her firmly in place. Running across the courtyard he launched himself from the top of the stone steps and into the air.

Kagome leaned her head against his back and closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of being so close to him while flying through the air. She had missed this.

"Kagome?"

"Yes," she answered

"Are you ok?" he asked as he leapt from roof to roof.

"Yes," she murmured. He smiled, wondering if she enjoyed this as much as he did. It had always been one of his own secret pleasures, to have her body so close to his, her arms around him. Leaping across a highway, he looked up at the disappearing sun and put his head down, moving even faster.

**A/N: I could have dragged that on forever but I think I've messed with Kag & Inu enough, they need a super smooshy ending now. I decided to write a stories for Sess+Rin and koga+Ayame so I didn't put much about them in here cause...well this isn't their story.  
**


	6. Forever

_I don't own InuYasha&co._

**Forever**

They landed softly on the ground. Kagome kept her eyes closed and her arms around InuYasha, happy where she was.

"We're here," he let go of her legs letting her slid down his back. Kagome sighed as her feet touched the ground and finally opened her eyes only to stare in shock at the familiar garden bathed in the glow of the setting sun.

"InuYasha this is… my place. How did you know where…?" she stopped as she glanced up at his sheepish expression.

"Sesshomaru owns this building and the bar," Comprehension dawned on her face.

"That's why I got that job their so easily… that's why you showed up last night…how you knew where I was, Kerry told you I had a date," _That's why she had acted so weird with her the other night,_ Kagome thought.

"InuYasha!" she tapped his chest. "How was I supposed to have a 'normal' life if you were following me around?" He grabbed her hand and nipped at her fingers, making her lose her train of thought.

"I had already decided that I was wrong and I couldn't live without you so when I heard about Hobo ---,"

"Hojo," Kagome corrected as her expression turned to mush at his words.

"I decided not to wait any longer," _Not to mention the fact that the thought of that little punk touching his Kagome had made him want to kill_.

"Oh," was all she said making him stare at her in surprise.

"You're not angry?"

"No. Maybe tomorrow, right now I don't feel like being angry," her free hand snaked along his chest. _He never wanted to live without her. _It felt so good to hear him say stuff like that.

"That's good because I have something I need to ask you," he said and he shocked her by picking her up and pulling her legs around his waist, his hands holding her bottom to keep her from slipping down. Kagome squeaked in shock and clung to him, her arms around his neck, her legs locked at the ankle behind his back as he walked through the garden and to her door. She blushed as she looked over his shoulder and saw a curtain twitch in the window across the garden.

"Key?"

She stared up at him. "I don't have it. It was in my coat," she said in dismay.

Stepping back, he kicked the door open splintering the lock as if it were nothing.

"InuYasha!"

"I'll get Sesshomaru to by you a new door," he smiled wickedly and walked in pushing the door shut behind him and kicking a chair in front of it to make sure it stayed closed.

"Bedroom?"

Kagome blush deepened but she pointed toward a door in front of them. Walking over he slid it open, entered her small bedroom, and sat down upon her bed, keeping her wrapped around him, straddling his hips. Kagome's heart pounded at the intimacy of this position.

"Um…InuYasha? Didn't you… want…?" she gasp as he shifted, arranging her limbs so that she was even closer to him "… to ask me something,"

He nodded and hid a knowing smile. Their position was not just affecting her but then she must already know that, he thought as he shifted his hips again watching her face flush even redder at the movement. He resisted the urge to throw her down on the bed beneath him. His hands came up and slowly dragged the sleeves of the dress she wore over her shoulders, trapping her arms to her sides and nearly baring her breasts. InuYasha caught his breath at the sight of her pale flesh and his groin tightened as he thought about what lay just underneath the thin fabric. _Stay focused…got to ask her… _Smoothing a hand back up her arm he gently traced the bite mark he had given her, he felt her shiver and smiled as her skin turned a rosy pink to match the colour across her cheeks.

"Do you know what this means?" he asked her. Kagome blinked in surprise at his question, still trying to come to terms with the fact that she was sitting astride InuYasha's hips, her chest nearly bare.

"I'm…yours?" she answered awkwardly. He let his fingers trail across her collarbone, making her body tense.

"Yes. It means I claimed your body as mine,"

"Oh," she was a little disappointed having thought that maybe it meant something more.

"When a demon chooses a mate he marks her so others will know that she is his property," his hand trailed back up her shoulder. "But if he tires of her he can take another in the same way because she is not his true mate,"

Suddenly he looked unsure of himself as he brought his hands up to cup her face and look into her eyes.

"Inu…Yasha?"

"Kagome will stay with me forever? Will you become my true mate?"

"…I…?"

"You would stay by my side, always,"

"Al….Always? Like Rin and Sesshomaru?" she said beginning to understand what it was he was asking her.

He nodded watching the expressions playing across her face, his heart in his throat as he waited for her answer. He wanted them to be together, to watch their children grow, to grow old together.

_Yes._ Kagome heard no other word inside herself. There could be no other answer. She would always stay with him.

"Yes," she said clearly, watching as unnamed emotions clouded his eyes. "I will stay with you for as long as you wish InuYasha," he bent his head and pressed his lips to her throat.

"Forever. I'll want you forever," he moaned. His hands moved back to her shoulders and he raised his head to capture her gaze.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life," she answered quietly. His hands tightened on her for a moment before he bent his head again, his teeth sinking into her flesh, reopening the barely closed bite mark. He felt Kagome's body jerk in shock and pain before she sagged against him, her breathing rapid. Raising up he wrapped his arms around her, waiting for her breathing to even out before leaning her back and looking down at her again.

"Are you ok?" She nodded.

"Why did you…?"

"I'm sorry," he apologised kissing her lightly "There needs to be fresh blood,"

"Oh," she didn't know what he meant but she would have gone through a lot worse to stay by his side. His hands left her for a moment to remove his shirt baring his own chest. Kagome bit her lip to stop herself from voicing her approval at the sight of his naked flesh but as he was watching her closely, he knew exactly what she was thinking and couldn't stop himself from giving her a fast but incredibly hungry kiss.

Lifting his head, he watched as the last rays of the sun started to creep from the room and into the coming darkness. Giving the fabric of her dress a tug, he released her arms from their prison. Taking one of her hands in his he held it tight as he brought his other hand up, one clawed finger raised and slowly made a deep cut over his heart.

"_InuYasha" _she gasped in shock

"Shh," he squeezed her hand in reassurance. She watched as the blood oozed from the wound he had given himself and swallowed hard as he raised his hand and pressed it there letting the dark red cover his hand.

"Kagome," his voice was so serious her gaze jerked to his "Will you live beside me for the rest of my life? Will you be my mate, the mother of my children and my love?" Tears of joy sprang to Kagome's eyes at his words.

"Yes," she whispered. He lifted his hand from his heart to the bloody mark on her shoulder.

"I promise I will always protect you and our family. That I will stay by your side always and that I will love you," With each promise he made, his finger traced a line through her blood mingling it with his. Dropping his hand he looked down at her and whispered his final promise "Forever"

Feeling a sensation that she could only liken to a dawning sunrise inside herself Kagome watch as around each of their wounds shone bright light, the blood shifting and sinking into their flesh as it healed. Kagome stared in amazement at the symbol that now marked InuYasha's chest above his heart. Raising her hand she touched the place he had bitten her, her finger tracing over the slightly raised lines of her own mark. He lent over and kissed her there.

"What do they mean?" she asked him.

"They're the promise that we made each other," His fingers gently trailed down her cheek.

"Does this mean I'm…truly your…mate now?" He nodded.

"And I'm yours," her eyes widened and she slowly traced her fingers over his heart, a smile slowly spreading across her lips.

"You're mine," she whispered and flung her arms around him, pushing him back to lay flat on the bed. She leaned over him and grinned.

"Your mine," this time she said it with a possessiveness that rivalled his own.

He grinned back at her and put his hand at the nape of her neck pulling her head down to his.

"And your mine," he said as he dragged his lips across hers and rolled her beneath him. She closed her eyes and lost herself in his embrace. When he pulled back, she opened her eyes and stared in shock finding his long silver hair had turned to black Her eyes flew to the window and saw that the sun had set. It was dark. A small memory of lit up in her mind.

"Oh, I forgot that it was a new moon tonight,"

Had it really only been last night that she had been so very unhappy, staring up at the sky and wondering if InuYasha was safe? Only last night that…

_Hojo!_ She thought in dismay and as if on cue, at that very moment a male voice called her name.

"Who the hell is that?" InuYasha demanded.

"_It's Hojo_," Kagome hissed at him "I promised him I'd see him again tonight... I forgot all about him," she kept her voice low afraid he might hear.

"Good," InuYasha said with a nod. "You should forget all about him,"

"Inu----," the sound of a chair scraping across the floor stopped her cold. "InuYasha_, he's going to come in here!" _but InuYasha was already off the bed and striding toward the front door, yanking it all the way open. Startled Hojo nearly fell over into the room. Kagome squeaked and ripped the blankets from the bed covering herself.

"What?" InuYasha asked sourly.

Hojo stared in shock at the dark haired, bared chested man standing in front of him. His eyes flew back to the busted lock of the door then narrowed in distrust as he looked back at InuYasha.

"Where's Kagome?" he demanded and was surprised when InuYasha smiled smugly at him.

"She's in bed," Kagome gasped, staring at InuYasha's back in disbelief.

"Kagome?" She groaned and had to stop herself from pulling the blankets over her head as Hojo peered around Inuyasha's form. Thankful for the darkness of the room Kagome stood and poked her head around her bedroom doorway.

"Hi Hojo," she said a little sheepishly.

"Kagome! Are you…" Hojo tried to step forward but InuYasha blocked his way. Seeing his fingers twitch in a way that only meant trouble, Kagome scooted up and hid herself behind InuYasha's back.

About to kick the little shit back out the door, InuYasha stopped as Kagome's body pressed against his back. He relaxed slightly, she was his now and no one was going to take her from him, especially not some green haired punk.

"I'm fine Hojo," Kagome poked her head out from around InuYasha and smiled uneasily "I'm sorry I lost you last night," he said nothing. "I…um…we…," she sighed, _this was so awkward. _"This is InuYasha my…um…," what could she say? My mate, my lover… the half demon I love? She frowned at the back of InuYasha's black head. Why was he being so silent all of a sudden?

"It's ok Kagome," Hojo said to her with a sad smile. "I understand," Kagome blinked and looked back at him, _he understood_?

"This is the guy you're in love with," Kagome and InuYasha's eyes widened in surprise. Hojo looked at them both "I could tell last night that someone else was on your mind,"

"Oh, Hojo…I…" Kagome voice faded as he stepped back and bowed slightly. "He's the same guy you were in love with when we were in school, isn't he?" he looked at InuYasha for a second, a look of defeat on his face before he turned back to Kagome. "I hope you'll be happy Kagome," and then he turned and walked away.

When he was gone InuYasha closed the door and jammed the chair firmly underneath the handle making sure it couldn't be opened before turning back to her and drawing

her into his arms.

"Poor guy," he murmured, Kagome still deep in thought and slightly embarrassed by the whole thing, looked at him, surprised.

"What?"

"He's in love with you but he can't have you," he kissed the tip of her nose "Your mine,"

"I hope he'll find someone,"

"He will, but he'll never be lucky enough to find another you," he told, picking her up in his arms and carrying her back to the bed, laying her down and slowly peeling back the blankets she had wrapped around herself. His hands ran possessively over her bared skin and her own hands came up and tugged at the belt of his pants. Making a strange sound in the back of his throat, he stood and pulled them off.

Kagome's eyes enjoyed themselves at the sight of him, lean strong and perfect… hers forever. He came back to the bed his lips claiming hers in a devouring kiss that sent ripples of excitement through her. She smiled against his lips as she felt his own body shudder in response. It was worth it, she thought, all the pain, all the suffering. Love was worth anything.

**Epilogue **

Kagome stood in the sun and watched the people milling around under the Go-senboku. Her family. She watched her new brother-in-law and a smiling Rin talking to a serious looking Koga who had his arm wrapped around Ayame while frowning over at a smiling Toshi who had an attractive young wolf cornered against a table. Koga's frown turned to a smile of approval though, as the young woman slapped Toshi across the face leaving a red handprint and she stalked off toward a silver haired young man with dog-ears who was talking to Kagome's grandfather.

Kagome's eyes drifted to where Shippo sat in between two women, one quite young and obviously related to Toshi, and the other about the same age as Kagome's mother with long brown hair. Watching as he talked to the oldest of the pair, she noted how his fingers constantly brushed the young girl's hand where it rested between them on the seat and how the girls face covered in blushes each time. Sota ambled past, his arm around an attractive young girl and grinned knowingly at Shippo as he continued on to where his mother sat talking to the red headed Kerry and an aged Jaken. Two more silver haired young men with Sesshomaru's striking features joined them, escorting two young women in dark Kimonos with large sunflowers painted along the bottom; Michi and Suzume her former workmates, Kagome smiled.

Her family, she thought again. Her hand came to rest on her slightly rounded stomach. She grinned; soon there would be another addition to this unusual family circle.

"You ok?" her husband asked coming up behind her and covering her own hand with his.

She turned and looked up at his handsome face, her heart pounding at the just the sight of him. Her hand smoothed over the fabric of his haori. She was glad she had insisted that he wear it, the brilliant red contrasted beautifully against his long silver hair and her white kimono.

"I'm fine," she smiled up at him and patted her stomach "and so is your daughter,"

"Daughter?" his stunned eyes went to her stomach and he swallowed hard. "I'm…gonna have a …a…daughter," he chocked.

"Well…..according to grandpa anyway," she laughed. InuYasha groaned and rolled his eyes. "In that case it's probably a boy,"

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. "Would you prefer a boy?" she asked. He pulled her tightly to him.

"Only if we can keep trying for a girl," he growled, leaning down to nip at her lips. Kagome giggled and bit him back. "I hope we have all boys," InuYasha gave a half grown, half laugh and slowly covered her lips with his own, his kiss so tender and full of love Kagome felt like the most precious and cherished of all women.

"I love you," he said as their lips parted.

"I love you," she whispered back. Raising her head she gazed into his golden eyes, her own misting with tears at the promise she saw shining there ……….Forever.

**The End.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story and for all your nice reviews, especially about my very first kissing scene and lemon. (I'm still blushing from that) .**


End file.
